


Mommy's Little Monster

by bexacaust



Series: Closure [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you know…it was all going to go so w r o n g for y o u<br/>And did you see it was all going to be so r i g h t for m e…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy's Little Monster

You wanted to scream, as she looked at you with a smile that you recognized.

As her words formed around words you never wanted to hear from her; a voice you never wanted echoing in your ears.

_I’m so **proud**  of you._

_You did so **well**._

_I’m so **glad**  for you._

You screamed at her to stop, begged her to take it back. And she refused with a laugh you once heard coming from your own lips as a child on the shore.

Her head tossed back as she cackled, high and frigid, like the brilliantly green ice at the cold poles of the planet. She looked back at you, eyes brilliant opals in her sharp face, still too expressionless.

_“I can’t take back d’e trut’, child._ ”, she said in a murmur too like your own.

You screamed at her, screamed that you wanted a better world, a kinder world, with love and happiness. You wanted trolls as equals, as brothers and sister united under a single deep hued sky.

And she tilted her head, and sighed like she was dealing with a wiggler.

_“You wanted control, little one, little guppy.”_ , she cooed to you,  _“An’ you could ‘ave ‘ad it all, if you ‘ad simply realized t’at.”_

You felt the tears stream over your cheeks as she pouted at you.

_“Aren’t you ‘appy, child? People have died wishing I could say d’ese t’ings to d’hem.”_

You told her your goal had been to be better than her.

And she laughed again.

_“Chile, don’ you know? D’he road to ‘Ell is paved wit’ good intentions.”_

You felt yourself go cold.

_“By tryin’ so hard to best me, you became me…”_

_“And I’m so **proud** of you,  **little princess**.”_

You couldn’t stop the pained howl.


End file.
